1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system and a computer readable medium storing an image forming program.
2. Related Art
A printer which performs printing on continuous-form paper or the like generally performs two types of printings: print-outputting print information on a prepared print form on which a previously-set print resource is printed; and combining the print information with image information of the print resource and transmitting the combined information, as print information, to a printer so as to perform printing by the printer.
However, in the former case, the printing is costly by use of the prepared print form. In the latter case, the amount of information transmitted to the printer is too large in accordance with the type of print resource, and in a high-speed printer such as a continuous-sheet printer, the performance may be degraded.
Accordingly, a method of previously registering print information to be used as resource information in a printer, and combining print information with the resource information on the printer side upon printing, is known. According to this method, the problems of cost and reduction of print speed do not occur.
Most of conventional continuous-sheet printers have performed monochrome printing, and color conversion on print resources has not been required much. However, in recent years, due to the appearance of color continuous-sheet printers, print resources to handle color image information such as a photograph and TIFF (Tag Image File Format) image are increasing, and there is a need for color conversion on print resources. In color conversion, the color characteristic is changed in correspondence with print sheet type, and/or environment including temperature and humidity upon printing.
However, in the conventional image forming system, when print information and prepared resource information are combined and print-outputted on the printer side, the color characteristic is set in accordance with one of the print information and the resource information. Accordingly, it is possible to reproduce the color tones of the both print information and resource information under optimum conditions.
For example, in a case where information on a frame is set as resource information, and information on characters in the frame is set as print information, when the color characteristic is set in accordance with the frame information, the printing quality of the characters is degraded. On the other hand, when the color characteristic is set in accordance with the character information, the printing quality of the frame is degraded.
There is disclosed, as a technique for setting for a print resource, a recording apparatus in which color designation for resource information can be changed in printing of a series of image information.